You Can't Judge An Alien Race By One Bad Apple
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: The Grant Mansion inhabitants learn this when two aliens who look like their enemies arrive. Done as a request for Generalhyna. :)


**Generalhyna, who owns Bella, Tyax, Nitwit, and Newton, requested this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :)**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I only own Rachel. All other characters mentioned belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **You Can't Judge An Alien Race By One Bad Apple**

The shrill alarms could be heard for at least a few towns over.

At least that what it felt like to Rachel as she leapt up from her desk with her Proto-gun in her hand and raced for the foyer. Rook and Alien X joined her moments later and the three raced down together. Rachel and Rook landed in matching stances with their Proto-guns cocked and ready. The other aliens gathered around, ready to use their powers.

Standing in the foyer were two aliens that Rachel had hoped would never come to the mansion. "Vilgax!" She hissed angrily.

"W-W-W-Wait!" The silver-colored Cerebrocrustacean beside Vilgax stuttered. "H-H-He's n-no-no-not Vi-Vi-Vi-Vilgax!"

"Sure, and you're not Dr. Phychobos," Atomix said angrily.

The Cerebrocrustacean flinched. "N-N-No, I-I-I'm n-n-not," he said.

"He speaks the truth," said the one who looked just like Vilgax. "Please, Miss Rachel. Allow us to explain."

Rachel held her Proto-gun at ready. "Explain to the Plumbers when they arrive," she said.

"W-W-Wait! W-W-We j-ju-just wa-wa-wanted t-t-to ask you s-s-s-something!" The Cerebrocrustacean protested.

"We are searching for two friends of ours named Armorpho and Nitwit," said the Vilgax lookalike. "Have you seen them?"

Rook and Rachel glanced at each other before the young woman turned to Alien X. "Bind them both," she said. "Snare-Oh. Kuphulu. Ghostfreak, escort them down to that dungeon you found some time back."

Alien X created energy cuffs around the intruders' wrists and claws and the two didn't even offer up a fight, something that caught Rachel and Rook's attention. They even went quietly with the three Galactic Monsters.

Rachel and Rook got together in the living room with Atomix, Frankenstrike, and Brainstorm. "Brainstorm, have you ever heard Dr. Phychobos stutter like that before?" Rachel asked.

"No, he is too proper for that," said the crab-like alien. "He also wouldn't go quietly like that."

"Neither would Vilgax," said Rook.

"Then, who are these two intruders?" Frankenstrike asked.

"And why would they come here looking for their friends?" Atomix asked.

They all fell silent and then watched Kuphulu come in. "They haven't protested anything, except that they aren't who we think they are," he said.

"We were discussing that just now," Rachel said. "The Cerebrocrustacean stuttered so much I almost couldn't understand him."

Just then, a knock came at the door and Rachel answered it to see a very familiar face. "Bella," she said with a smile. "Welcome back."

"Thank you, Rachel," she said and the older woman noticed the rest of the Toon Detective Protectors behind the younger girl. "Sorry to drop in suddenly, but Azmuth told us you had two visitors."

"Yes," Rachel said. "Come in. Some of us were discussing about those two just now."

Bella led her team inside and the aliens welcomed them warmly. "What brings you here?" Kuphulu asked conversationally.

"We came to clear up a misunderstanding," said Bella. "The two aliens you have restrained are Tyax and Newton. They look similar to your enemies because they are related to them."

"What do you mean?" Rook asked.

"Tyax is Vilgax's twin brother," Bella explained. "And Newton is the nephew of Dr. Phychobos."

"And their personalities are totally different too with some physical differences too," said Creeper before he shyly hid behind Bella.

Rachel and Rook shared a look and Rachel finally nodded. "Okay, bring them out here," she said. "If Bella's vouching for them, then they can't be who we think they are."

Snare-Oh and Ghostfreak brought the two out and Tyax was surprised to see the young girl. "Bella," he said with a smile. "How are you?"

"I'm good," she said.

"Th-Th-Thank y-y-you, M-M-Miss B-B-Bella," Newton said politely through his stuttering.

As they were speaking, the Grant Mansion inhabitants noticed the two new aliens' appearances. Tyax had on a t-shirt that said "not Vilgax", something that made several smile and many also noted that he was wearing colored contacts. And from the way he was talking to Bella, they could clearly see his kindness and politeness.

Newton was silver in color and looked just like Brainstorm, only he had whiskers and purple eyes. "W-W-We ap-ap-apologize f-f-for th-th-this, M-M-Miss R-R-Rachel," he said, stuttering again.

The young woman's heart went out to the the Cerebrocrustacean as she could see he was very polite and seemed eager to not show off. His nervousness and stuttering just seemed to add to his character, making them all wonder how he could be related to an evil alien like Phychobos. "It's alright," she said. "I'm afraid we jumped the gun as well."

"Although, why were you searching for your friends here?" Rook asked curiously.

"Well, Nitwit and Armorpho were supposed to meet us, but we can't find them. When we saw we were here in Staybrook, we were thinking perhaps our friends came here to be safe, with the Forever Knights on the hunt," Tyax explained. "Have they been by here?"

Rachel shook her head. "We haven't seen them," she said.

"Oh, I hope Nitwit isn't in trouble," Bella said anxiously. "Or arguing with Chadzmuth again."

Bowler Hat Guy shook his head. "A Highbreed arguing with a guy no bigger than a stick," he said.

That made everyone chuckle a bit before Rachel grew curious. "Why would a Highbreed be arguing with Chadzmuth?" She asked.

"Because they're rivals," said the Horned King. "Chadzmuth always takes the easy way and does it any way he can. Nitwit does all he can to help his clients, but does it the right way."

Rachel then realized it. "He's a lawyer?" She asked.

"Yes," said Bella. "He even helps out in Starswirl the Bearded's court with his cousin, who's a bailiff."

Ever since meeting Bella and the Toon Detective Protectors, the Grant Mansion inhabitants had learned that several animated shows they liked actually existed, much to their surprise then. The children had been ecstatic that characters they liked were real and expressed wishes to see them someday, which Bella said might be possible.

"They are helping me with my campaign to bring Vilgaxia and Earth on equal terms, but with my brother's attitude, it's not easy," Tyax admitted. "Hardly anyone believes I mean well."

Rachel went up to him and placed a kind hand on his shoulder. "Don't give up," she said encouragingly. "If you keep doing what you're doing, people will start to see that you can't judge an alien race by one bad apple."

Getting what she was saying, Tyax nodded. "Thank you, Miss Rachel," he said. "I certainly hope that will be the case soon."

All of a sudden, he burst into song and Bella quickly joined him. Instantly recognizing the song to be a version of "Sister Suffragettes" from the Disney movie "Mary Poppins", the mansion inhabitants watched in both amusement and in silent support of the two aliens that really wanted to make a difference.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
